A Woman Left Lonely (A Seth Rollins one-shot)
by Tina619
Summary: She wasn't the girl he would normally take home with, but that's what he liked about her. She was special. And he would show her! Seth Rollins x OC; Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose will be mentioned.


_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Before starting the first sequel to "Please protect me from injustice", I have a little one-shot for you all.**_

_**This time it is about the one and only Seth Rollins.**_

_**It's for my girl Janis (hauntedbyhales). Hope you like it! **_

_**Enjoy everyone!**_

By: Tina619

Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language,

Characters: Seth Rollins x OC, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose will be mentioned

Summary: She wasn't the girl he would normally take home with, but that's what he liked about her. She was special. And he would show her!

Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are based off of their TV personas. I actually use their gimmick names and not their real-life names as this seems to be easier for everyone to read.

**A Seth Rollins one-shot: A Woman Left Lonely**

It was just another day in the life of Seth Rollins. Well, okay, it was a little different compared to most of his days. But in a positive way.

He was lying in his hotel room bed, staring at the ceiling, completely lost in thought.

The way her burgundy-coloured hair framed her beautiful face, the way her bright green eyes stared a hole into him…he just couldn't stop thinking about her.

_Hi, my name's Janis.  
_  
A smile spread across his face. She was so shy, almost blushing when she introduced herself. And he knew why. It was completely understandable. Seth was a mean guy. At least he should be one. A lot of people were afraid of him.

Even outside the ring he had to stay in character. He wasn't allowed to be the nice guy he actually was. It was all about his gimmick. He was a wrestler. A WWE superstar. A member of the stable called _The Shield_.

He didn't know if she had any idea who he was. Considering the way she acted towards him, she probably did.

But who was Janis?

He really didn't know himself. But he so badly wanted to know.

Like every Tuesday after taping Smackdown, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, his colleagues and friends, dragged him to a club in whatever city they stayed in at that time. Roman really wasn't the party type of guy either, but he went along. That's what he did for his friends. You would never believe that the big Samoan had a heart after all. But he certainly did.

But back to Janis.

He met her at that club in Maryland the night before. She was with her friend, having a good time. Until Dean came into the picture. Dean was an insatiable son of a bitch. He would never leave a club without taking a girl back to his hotel room.

That was one of the reasons Seth shared a room with Roman. Roman would never bang some random girl he didn't know. He was too much in love with his fiancée and daughter. Something Seth wished he had as well. Somebody who loved him.

He felt alone when he was on the road. Yes, he had his friends with him. But that just wasn't the same. Everyone needed someone special in their life.

Janis. She was someone special. He could tell by only spending an hour of his life with her. He wasn't naïve though. He knew that she was certainly not the love of his life. And she never would be. But just thinking about her beautiful face sent chills up and down his spine.

She wasn't that typical kind of girl a guy like him would take home with. Someone like Seth Rollins was supposed to pick up a girl with long blonde hair, big boobs, a flat stomach and an IQ of minus 20.

Okay, he exaggerated a little here, but you get the picture.

Janis was different. Her friend, the friend that Dean banged that night, was exactly like that. But he didn't even find her one bit interesting. It was Janis who had caught his eye instantly.

And you know what? She was chunky. Yes, she was. But he didn't care. He didn't care because she seemed to be so self-confident with who she was and how she looked like. He could see it in her eyes. Those bright green eyes.

And she was so small compared to him. With 5'1 she had to look up in order to be able to look into his eyes. It was adorable. SHE was adorable. But there was something that worried him.

She was only 18.

He had no idea how she was able to get into that club. But that was none of his business. And although he should just forget about her, especially because she was still so young, he simply couldn't.

He had brought her home the night before as her friend left her alone by taking off with Dean. It made him furious. How could someone leave such a pretty young girl all by herself? He had always been the protective kind of guy. He wouldn't have let her go home all by herself. The world was a bad place, he knew it.

_Thanks so much, Seth._

He will never forget the look on her face after she had kissed his cheek. She was the cutest thing he had ever met in his life. But then she left. She left him standing out there on her front porch.

She probably wasn't used to having a guy she barely knew want her. And yes, he wanted her. He wanted to feel her, taste her, hear her moan his name. But she just went into her house. The good girl that she probably was.

"Seth? Hey man, I'm talking to you. You alright?" It was Roman who brought him back to reality. He must have been asking him a question, but Seth was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice.

"Sorry. I was somewhere else," he apologized, rubbing his eyes and giving his friend a weak smile.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Seth looked at his friend confused, slowly shaking his head.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, swallowing hard.

He knew he was being childish, but there were certain things he didn't want to talk to his friends about. He wasn't ashamed of Janis. He never would be. But he knew how his wrestler friends could be. They were so superficial sometimes.

"Seth, don't you know who you're talking to? I'm not Dean. I don't give a shit if she doesn't meet the standard. If you like her, then that's fine," he said and looked at his friend who was sighing heavily. "Look man, why don't you just call her? We're in Maryland until tomorrow morning. You still have enough time…"

Seth looked at Roman unsure. He couldn't believe he made it so obvious he liked her. But then again he was happy that Roman was so understanding. He couldn't ask for a better friend.

"I don't even have her number. I mean, I know where she's living but who says she's home now? And I'm pretty sure she's still living with her parents," he shook his head in desperation. "She's only 18, Roman."

Roman took a deep breath. He had no idea the girl was still so young. And he actually would never get so close someone that age, but she seemed to be so mature and grown-up.

"I have no idea what you have in mind bro, but make sure you get it. But don't force her into doing something. Or you'll be in big trouble," Roman said, smiling at his friend and patting his shoulder. "Just follow your heart. I won't tell Dean, I promise."

Roman stood up and made his way to the front door of their hotel room before turning around once again.

"I'll see you later, man. Take care."

Seth just nodded his head and waited for his colleague and friend to leave the room. He sighed heavily. Not sure what he wanted to do. Well, he knew what he WANTED, but he wasn't sure if he SHOULD.

But he might as well try. He might as well go there and talk to her. Even if she only wanted to take a fucking walk with him. He was fine with it. He just wanted to show her that he thought she was special.

He put on a pair of jeans and one of his favourite shirts before brushing his teeth and pulling back his two-toned hair into a ponytail. It took him only a few minutes to reach her house. It was almost around the corner of his hotel. There he was standing again. In front of her house, left alone on her porch.

All of a sudden he wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing. Should he really knock on her door? What was he supposed to say? What if her parents opened the door?

He had no idea how it happened but his hand made contact with the door, knocking on it softly. He swallowed hard, his whole body tensed up nervously.

What if she…?

"Seth? What are you doing here?" His thoughts were interrupted when she opened the door jerkily, the look on her face confused and surprised at the same time.

"Uhm…hi…uh…Janis," he stuttered, cursing himself for being so pathetically nervous around her. He was Seth Rollins, for fuck's sake.

She just looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain why he was there. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was all messy and she didn't wear any make-up. Her t-shirt had seen better days but he still liked it. It was a shirt of one of his favourite bands. That was all he needed to feel even closer to her.

"So…well…I just wanted to see if you're doing good. Was worrying a little about you yesterday," he said, a small smile on his face. What was wrong with him? Why was she having such a huge effect on him already? He hated that. He hated being vulnerable.

"I'm fine, thanks. Don't know about my friend though. She hasn't texted yet," she giggled, making his heart melt. She had the most amazing smile he had ever seen.

"I'm sure she's okay. Dean likes it rough but….oh well, never mind," he laughed nervously, not wanting to go into detail about Dean's sex performances.

They stood there in awkward silence, both of them not sure what to say. She broke the eye-contact and stared at her feet, hoping he would break the quiet already.

"So…uhm…I don't know if you have to work or go to school or something, but…well…would you like to have coffee with me?" He looked at her hopefully, praying that she would say yes. She seemed to think about it herself, not sure why he was doing this. He didn't know himself, so he couldn't really blame her.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" She smiled at him shyly, opening the door a little wider. "Would you like to come in? I need to get changed."

He swallowed hard. Should he? Wouldn't it be better if he just waited for her outside?

"Don't worry. My parents are at work," she said, as if she was able to read his mind.

Seth just nodded his head and made his way inside of her house. He looked around and was amazed at how beautiful this place was. That's what he missed about being on the road. A nice house to come home to each and every night after work. Like everyone else did.

"My room's upstairs. Wanna come up?"

That girl was one of a kind. Every other girl would have been happy if he stayed in the living room waiting for her while she got changed. But no, she didn't seem to have problem having him around.

He wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. He would be lying if he said he didn't want her. He actually wanted her pretty badly. It had been a while since he last had sex and his dick was begging him for a release. He was just a man after all.

Seth just nodded his head and followed her, not saying another word. He couldn't help but stare at her ass while they went up the stairs. That made everything so much worse. She had no idea what she was doing to him.

She opened another door and let him enter. That must have been her room. She had several posters on the wall. One of his favourite band. A Day to Remember. She had to stop with this. She was messing with his head without even knowing it. He could fall in love with this girl so easily.

"Why don't you sit down on the bed and get comfy? I'll get changed in the bathroom real quick," she said, a small smile on her face.

She was nervous. Never had such a handsome man asked her to have some coffee with him. But is that what he really wanted? And is that what SHE really wanted?

She had to admit that she was really inexperienced in these things. She'd had a few boyfriends before, but nothing too serious. Not serious at all, to be honest. She was still a virgin. But she was far too embarrassed about it to tell anyone. Let alone him.

She laughed at herself when she looked into the mirror in her bathroom. As if he would even think about having sex with her. That was ridiculous. He was a WWE superstar. He could get any girl he wanted and certainly didn't want her. He probably felt sorry for her that her friend got picked up and she hadn't. But fine. It had always been like that. She'd always been the ugly friend.

She had taken off her clothes and had just put on her bra and panties when suddenly someone knocked on the door. She swallowed hard when she heard the door croak slightly, making her nervous. She knew it must have been Seth. There was nobody else in the house.

"Janis," he said softly, meeting her eyes in the mirror. He moved closer to her, her body all tensed up. She didn't even know this guy, but now he was standing in her bathroom while she was almost naked. She didn't know if she wanted to scream for help or not. She wasn't even able to say anything at all, to be honest.

He was standing right behind her now, his hands resting on her shoulders, massaging them gently. He had no idea what he was doing there. He just couldn't sit on that bed knowing that she was getting changed in the next room.

He knew they wouldn't fall in love in a matter of 24 hours, so why waste time? They could just have a little fun. There was always time for some sex.

"Seth, I...," she started, but was stopped when she felt his lips on her earlobe, nibbling it.

"Shh, there's no need to talk, sweetheart. Just relax," he whispered into her ear, sending chills up and down her spine.

She wasn't prepared for this. But how could she? The only thing she had been prepared for was dying a virgin, but that guy behind her had other things in mind. Or so it seemed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck softly and making her moan in return. He could feel that she was giving in and not fighting his actions. He could feel that she wanted this as much as he did.

But he could also sense that she felt a little self-conscious. Despite the fact that she had been so self-confident the night before, she was extremely shy now. But who could blame her? She probably felt exposed, only in her bra and panties in front of a man she didn't know.

She bit her bottom lip when he started kneading her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. She was about to faint. His touch alone made her whole body shiver. She had no idea how she would be able to handle what else he had in mind.

She could feel one of his hands moving to her back again, unhooking her bra skilfully and stripping it off of her gently. He kissed her shoulders by doing so, looking at her through the mirror at the same time.

He lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it across the bathroom, not caring where it would end up. He pushed his muscular chest against her back, once again kneading her bare breasts softly, rubbing her nipples between his thumb and index finger, making them hard.

She moaned out loud when she could feel him pushing his erection against the small of her back. She wasn't ready for this. She was afraid. But at the same time she was aroused and excited, so many feelings and thoughts rushing through her mind.

"Let's go to your bedroom," he whispered into her ear, taking her hand into his with her following him silently. No words could describe what she was feeling in this very moment. She let him have control over her body and mind. That was scary, considering the fact that she didn't know him at all. But he wouldn't rape her. How could he if she wanted this as much as he did?

She stood in front of him and watched him unbuckle his belt. She swallowed hard when he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them, grabbing the waistband and looking at her with a mischievous smile on his face.

In one fell swoop, he pulled his jeans down, his boxers following directly afterwards. She breathed in sharply. She had never seen anything like this. His cock was...huge. Or so it seemed to her. She had never seen one up close. She couldn't say it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, but it was... impressive.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smirking when she just nodded her head, her eyes wide open.

He couldn't shake off the feeling that she seemed very inexperienced. She was only 18 after all. It didn't necessarily mean that she was still a virgin, but he somehow had to find out HOW inexperienced she was. It wasn't right to take her virginity if that was the case. He was just a stranger to her.

He moved closer to her again, his brown eyes staring into her green ones. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, taking her face into his hands and pressing his lips against hers. Her lips were so soft. They felt perfect on his.

But he didn't want to waste any time. He was nervous, afraid that her parents would catch them. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she gladly gave him. When their tongues touched for the first time, her whole body shivered. His mouth was hot, the way his tongue danced with hers was more than she could handle.

He let go of her face and moved his hands down her sides, making her moan into his mouth. He could feel again how she tensed up when he reached the waistband of her panties. But he was sure that she wasn't afraid. She was excited, nervous even.

He pushed her panties down, letting them fall to the ground and making her step out of them. He broke the kiss shortly afterwards, taking a step back and looking her over from head to toe.

She wasn't able to keep the eye-contact. She blushed. She felt uncomfortable. She could feel him staring at her, his eyes fixed on her body.

"You look beautiful, Janis," he said, his voice firm and convincing.

But Janis wasn't convinced at all. Although she always acted like that strong girl when she was out with her friends, she felt very insecure about her looks. She wasn't fat, not at all. But she wasn't skinny either. And you know how society is nowadays. You have to be perfect. And she wasn't perfect at all.

"Lay on your back," he demanded when she remained silent. She didn't want to talk? Fine. He would have his actions speak then.

He moved towards her when she laid down on the bed, taking the spot next to her. He let his hands wander all over her body, caressing her and teasing her nipples with his fingers. That seemed to be one of her soft spots. Each and every time he touched her breasts, she would arch her back and moan.

He smiled to himself, confident that he was doing the right thing. He straightened up again, slowly moving down and spreading her legs.

There was that nervous look on her face again. She looked like a deer in the headlights. But he carried on. She would tell him if she didn't want that. And he wasn't even done with her yet. He had others things in mind.

He covered her body with his, his tongue flicking over her hardened nipple and sucking on it gently. She had her eyes closed, biting her lip once again. She seemed to enjoy herself. She liked what he was doing to her. But that still didn't change the fact that her body wasn't able to fully relax. And that worried him.

"Janis?" he asked, now kneeling in between her spread legs.

She opened her eyes, looking down and seeing his hard cock close to her entrance, making her swallow hard. Again she wasn't able to find the right words. She was speechless.

Seth couldn't help but feel even more aroused when he saw how she stared at his erection. She probably didn't know that she was licking her lips, but it turned him on extremely. He dismissed his question and simply carried on. Maybe that was just the way she was. Maybe this is what she looked like when she had sex with someone. Especially with someone she didn't know. It was just natural.

He was still on his knees, his hand moving down in between her legs. She yelped when he finally touched the most intimate part of her body. That felt a lot better than she ever could have imagined. She knew how it felt when she touched herself, but having someone do it felt even better.

Seth rubbed her clit with his thumb furiously. He didn't want to prolong the foreplay that much longer. His throbbing length was aching. It was so hard it almost hurt. His other hand followed shortly afterwards, his fingers teasing her entrance, moving up and down.

"You're so wet, Janis. I can't wait to be inside of you," he whispered and looked deep into her eyes.

She couldn't stop watching him. He was perfect in her eyes. His brown eyes were calming her down, his body was perfectly toned, the sight of his abs driving her crazy. Not to forget his thighs. He was a sight for sore eyes.

She screamed in surprise when he suddenly pushed two fingers inside of her. He wanted to see just how wet she was already.

He loved the look on her face when he started moving his fingers in and out. But then again, he felt that something was different. And he had to ask her now. He needed to be sure. It would take him just another few minutes until he would plunge himself into her. And he wasn't sure if he would be the first one to ever do this to her. He removed his hands and leaned down, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Janis, you need to be honest with me now," he said quietly, looking deep into her eyes.

She just nodded her head, sensing what he was about to ask her. She hoped he wouldn't have noticed. She felt so ashamed.

"Have you ever had sex before?" He caressed her hair after asking her, wanting to calm her down somehow.

When she shook her head no, he sighed heavily. He knew it. He just knew it.

"We shouldn't be doing this then," he said and straightened up again. He wanted to get off of the bed but she grabbed him by the wrist, pushing him down to her so that they were eye-level.

"Please don't leave," she pleaded. "I want this."

Seth looked at her unsure. Yes, he'd had sex with a virgin before, but it honestly hadn't been the nicest thing ever. He liked his women to be experienced. But there was just something about her that made him think about it. He knew he should leave. It wasn't his right to take her virginity. But the way she looked at him made his knees weak.

"Janis, you should wait for somebody you love. Too many girls just give themselves away. It shouldn't be me," he said, caressing her cheek softly.

She just shook her head and moved a little so that she could open the top drawer of her bedstand. In a matter of a few seconds, she had a condom in her hand, giving it to him and nodding her head.

"Please, Seth…" she said, her voice a little shaky.

She really wanted this. She did. She would have never thought today would be the day she would have sex for the first time. Just a few minutes ago she was standing in her bathroom, afraid of what was to come. But now she was ready. She was ready for him.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, brushing his lips against hers.

When she nodded her head, he sighed heavily. If she wanted it, then he would do it. He wasn't even sure if he could have stopped after all. His cock would have exploded otherwise.

He unwrapped the condom and slowly pushed it over his erection, looking at her expectantly when he positioned himself in between her legs once again.

"You ready?" he asked, wanting to be sure she was prepared of what was to come. If she could at all.

"I'm ready," she whispered, her voice sounding hoarsely.

He lowered his body a little, taking his cock into his hand and moving it to her wet opening. He very slowly entered her, inch by inch, watching her every reaction. She grimaced a little, the feeling new to her. It hurt. She would lie if she said it didn't. But he was so gentle, so patient.

"Is that okay?" he asked, now finally filling her and remaining still for a moment so that she could get used to his size.

She just nodded her head, giving him a weak smile.

She was tight. Extremely tight. He was sure that she would be, but he wasn't prepared for that. He knew it wouldn't take him long to come. He wasn't even sure he could make her come. He really had to take it slow.

He started moving in and out of her, agonizingly slow. Although being so tight, she felt amazing. It felt so good to be inside of her. With each thrust he could feel that her body started relaxing. The pain on her face was finally dissipating. The increasing wetness in between her legs made it easier for him to slide in and out of her.

He placed a sweet kiss on her lips before moving a hand in between their bodies, rubbing her clit uncontrollably fast. He wanted to increase the pleasure for her. He was sure she wasn't able to come only by his penetration. A woman hardly ever did when she had sex for the first time. But he wanted her to reach that peak. He wanted her to come and feel the sensation of an orgasm.

"Baby, I don't think I can last much longer," he panted after a few minutes, moving his thumb over her clit even faster. "You feel so good."

His words seemed to encourage her. She let loose. She stopped thinking. She could feel something intense and unknown building up in her abdomen. She'd had orgasms before. She would be lying if she said she hadn't pleasured herself before. But this felt even better. It was him making her come.

He couldn't hold back anymore. He sped up, he just couldn't help it. His thrusts became harder, faster. He couldn't control his movements anymore. He was about to come. He could feel it.

"Janis…I…I'm cumming," he groaned, pumping into her forcefully, making her scream. He didn't know if it was because of pain or pleasure, but he couldn't even think about this now. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, his orgasm washing over him.

He watched her again, seeing the goose bumps all over her body. Suddenly her whole body started shaking, her breath unsteady. Seth kept rubbing her clit, his cock still buried deep inside of her, but not moving anymore.

"You're close, aren't you? Come on, Janis. Come on, baby. I want you to cum for me," he said, staring at her intensely.

That's all she wanted and needed. His words and movements finally sent her over the edge. She moaned out loud, her body shivering while arching her back. That must have been the best feeling ever. She closed her eyes, enjoying her climax to the fullest. She had never felt more satisfied before.

Seth kissed her cheek softly, smiling at her when she opened her eyes again.

He slowly slid out of her, taking the fully-loaded condom with him. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty when he saw that it was also drenched in blood. He really did it. He'd really stolen her virginity.

He swallowed hard, throwing it into the trashcan next to her bedstand. He didn't even want to think about this anymore.

He laid down next to her, pulling her close to him so that she could rest her head on his chest. He could have just left. Why cuddle? She was one of many girls. But then again she wasn't. She was someone special. It was a shame she had to stay here in Maryland while he would tour the world. He wished he could see her again, but he doubted it.

"Thank you," she suddenly said, almost in a whisper.

Seth caressed her hair, a smile on his face. She thanked him. He didn't even know why. Because actually he had to thank her. For giving her body to him. For letting him release himself into her.

"Don't. Let's just enjoy this moment," he said, kissing the top of her head.

He knew he had to leave soon. Roman and Dean would probably be waiting for him so that they could finally hit the gym. But then again, he was exhausted.

Janis. His Janis. He would never forget her. Never.


End file.
